


Unpredictable

by charjo



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjo/pseuds/charjo
Summary: It's a little unconventional--but then again, so are they.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this yesterday for Valentine's, edited and up today. little bit ooc in some spots (esp. Dalinar), sorry. oneshot based on the wedding scene in Pirates of the Caribbean, set a few years into their futures with the assumption that Adolin will be a Radiant (before Stormlight 3 comes out and probably crushes my hopes and dreams). enjoy!

Kaladin inhaled deeply, glancing across the plains in a rare lull of battle, trying to catch his breath before the next threat hit. As risky as it had been, as badly as it had started, his plan appeared to be taking a turn for the better. The Knights Radiant had retaken the plateau they were fighting on, driving the Voidbringers back. At long last, they would advance from their stalemate.

He searched the field for two colors of Shardplate, trusting Syl--in her windspren form again--to alert him to any incoming threats.

What he’d suggested had been stupid and foolhardy, and they’d told him so. They’d told him, then they’d worked together to make it better. Or, at the very least, a little less stupid and foolhardy.

Looking at them now--well, looking at their respective Shardplates--Kaladin felt a surge of affection. They balanced him. Shallan, with her fiery wit and contrary nature, her sometimes manic study habits, passion for life, and ability to endure. Adolin, with his careful strategy and energy and drive, his intense focus, willingness to protect, and his stubbornness. What would he have done without them?

They’d all changed so much over the years. He never would have thought Shallan would ever participate in such a masculine discipline, but there she was, resplendent in her Shardplate and firm in her Windstance. Adolin probably never imagined himself a Radiant--though who among them had? And the fact that not one, but _two_ people had fallen in love with Kaladin? That they had _stayed?_ And lighteyes, even. No, he never would have predicted this.

They couldn’t completely understand each other. Their kinds of pain were very different and very individual. But understanding wasn’t truly necessary, was it? Not that kind of understanding, anyway. Only an understanding that they would be there for each other was truly required. No matter what.

And Kaladin didn’t doubt that for a second. He trusted them that much. For the rest of their lives, he was sure he would stay with them, if they would stay with him. If he could tell them that, somehow…

“Kaladin, you’re distracted,” Syl warned, flitting in front of his face in the form of a skyeel. “Is something wrong?”

He watched them fighting for a moment before snapping back into focus. He _could_ tell them that. “Something’s a little wrong, Syl. But I’m going to fix it.”

“You’re planning something.” Syl’s voice didn’t sound accusatory, just curious. She became his Shardblade as the next onslaught appeared over the ridge.

“Yeah. Quick question--how much do you know about the Radiant policy on marriage?”

* * *

Shallan tried to stick close to Adolin while fighting with her stolen Voidbringer weapon. If things should go south too quickly, his Dustbringer abilities would be more immediately useful than her Lightweaving. As it was, her allotted Stormlight was nearly out--she’d just sent Pattern to maintain a distracting illusion for the forces around Jasnah. Adolin wasn’t as used to using Stormlight as often as she and Kaladin did, so he’d be able to get them both out in a pinch. Of course, that was assuming Kaladin didn’t just Lash them both to a point in the distance and try to take care of it himself. He was getting better at accepting help, though. Perhaps if she and Adolin managed to move their fight to Kaladin’s area, they could--

Kaladin slammed to the ground a few feet away, puffing Stormlight and slicing his Blade--or, rather, slicing Syl--through a swath of opponents, freeing both Shallan and Adolin from immediate danger. Shallan couldn’t help a grin under her faceplate, though it faded into concern quickly as Kaladin released his helm. What was he doing? Any vulnerability would quickly be exploited by the attacking forces. And his expression was… oddly light.

“Marry me.”

Adolin’s helm disappeared as well, revealing an expression of complete bafflement. Shallan was floored. He’d had to shout it to be heard over the chaos of the battlefield, but it was quite clearly a proposal. Shallan banished her helm as well, welcoming the fresh wind. “ _What?”_

Kaladin turned, Syl transforming into a spear as he lunged to intercept an attack from his right. “Marry me! Both of you!” he shouted again.

Shallan caught a glimpse of an attacker approaching to hit Kaladin’s unguarded side and threw herself into their path, intercepting the heavy weapon before it smashed into Kaladin’s unguarded head. Storming idiot. Then again, neither she nor Adolin had bothered to resummon their own helms.

“Is now really the best time?” she yelled, struggling to twist the weapon away. Her opponent’s eyes widened, then began to smoke as Adolin’s Blade whispered through their torso. Adolin shoved the body away, and Shallan spun to address the attackers on Kaladin’s left.

“We’re fighting Voidbringers at the moment, Kaladin, it’s not exactly an ideal time.”  Adolin shook his head, flicking his sweaty hair out of his face. “Or place.”

Shallan clubbed the last attacker over the head a final time. It wasn’t as if they’d never discussed marriage, but they’d decided at some point that it would draw too much attention. Three people getting married to each other? Not in an Alethi society. “Kaladin, there’s a lot happening right now. Maybe we should wait to discuss this back at camp.”

“Now might be the only time,” Kaladin forced out, breathing heavily. “I admit, it’s definitely not an ideal place, but at least it won’t draw the attention it would if we did this back in Urithiru or Alethkar.”

Shallan glanced at him, seeing his eyes focus behind her, and ducked as he stabbed Syl--a Blade again--into the Voidbringer behind her. She rolled out of the way of the falling body and stood up again next to Adolin. They both stared at Kaladin. With just a few strands of hair falling free from his bun, gathering around his face, and his skin gleaming slightly with sweat… he was as beautiful as ever. Strange thought to have on a battlefield, but that was that.

“I love you.” Kaladin’s gaze traveled between the two of them, soft and completely out of place. “Both of you.”

Adolin grunted as his Plate absorbed the shock from a blow delivered by a sneaky Voidbringer. He smashed his elbow back into their face as both Shallan and Kaladin cursed aloud, scrambling to defend him. They both put their backs to his, forming a defensive triangle. Syl became a shield as the next onslaught surrounded them.

“Emotions are high, Kaladin,” Shallan pointed out, defending as best she could with no Shardblade. “We should wait before making any hasty decisions.”

“I’m done waiting,” Kaladin shouted over his shoulder. Pattern snaked up Shallan’s Plate and blossomed into her Blade, just in time for her to parry. Jasnah was safe, then. “I’ve made my choice. What are yours?”

Shallan threw a glance at Adolin over her left shoulder, and they shared a short, silent conversation. They had been in this arrangement for a few years now. Was this what it was destined to be? Marriage wasn’t necessary, in their cases, but… they’d all expected to do it at some point. Just not exactly to two people instead of one.

It felt like a bigger step than it should have. After all, very few people would know. Not much in their relationship would change--unless there were house rights to get sorted out or something. But that wasn’t their problem anyway, and it wouldn’t exactly change the nature of their relationship.

To make a contract, a promise, a bond like that… the Almighty knew that they had experience with that. It should not have been as intimidating as it was, and it was that fact that made Shallan feel spiteful of her own misgivings.

Which was probably what prompted her to nod at Adolin, ever so slightly. He smiled and nodded back, and Shallan’s stomach jumped. They were _doing_ this. But who could…

Oh. Obviously.

“DALINAR!!” Shallan screeched, making Kaladin and Adolin jump. On an elevated platform a short distance away, a figure in slate gray Plate turned towards her voice, body language indicating alarm. Shallan wondered briefly if she could effectively communicate the exact situation well enough to be understood.

“MARRY US!!” she shouted instead, slashing at another Voidbringer that dared get too close.

“What?” Dalinar cleared his platform with another few sweeps of his Blade and moved across to get closer. “Marry you? All three of--ah, right.”

Kaladin grunted, taking the brunt of an impact with his shield. “How much do you want to bet that he’s thinking something about how he can’t keep up with Adolin’s weird relationships?”

Shallan huffed out a laugh that sounded more like a forced wheeze. “We’ve been dating for years, you’d think he’d have gotten used to it.”

“He’s used to it!” Adolin protested, punching a Voidbringer in the face. “He just… forgets he’s used to it sometimes.”

“Am I allowed to do that?” Dalinar yelled in their direction.

“Syl says you can!” Kaladin hollered back. Dalinar cursed loudly as another wave of attackers leaped to his platform. “You’re a Bondsmith! You make bonds, marriage is a bond!”

Shallan tried not to smirk too obnoxiously at the small triumph of assuming right.

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Dalinar bellowed, kicking at Voidbringers. Shallan broke the triangle to preemptively cut off an attack to Adolin’s side, and Kaladin leaped to box the attackers in. At this rate, they could easily be split up.

“FATHER, NOW!!” Adolin shouted, voice cracking. Shallan tucked the memory away to tease him about it later and risked another glance up at Dalinar.

“Fine!” Dalinar smacked another Voidbringer off his platform, then leaped down, cracking the ground with his impact. His helm disappeared, and his voice became much clearer. “I have never done this before, so you will have to bear with me. Dearly beloved--”

Kaladin made his way back to Shallan and Adolin, grinning. The grin was briefly transformed into a snarl as he fended off an attack to Shallan’s left.

“We are gathered here today-- TO INTRODUCE YOUR INNARDS TO MY STORMING SHARDBLADE.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that time, frustration, and Stormlight has managed to loosen his tongue as of late,” Adolin quipped dryly. Shallan snorted.

“Start your vows, this may take a while,” Dalinar called, sounding strangely both frustrated and cheerful. Shallan wasted no time.

“Do you, Adolin Kholin, take me as your wife until death--however soon or grisly--do us part?”

“You’ve failed to account for the fact that I would find you in the Tranquiline Halls, but the rest of it, absolutely.” Adolin beamed at her, bright and joyful, a welcome contrast from their surroundings. Shallan couldn’t help but smile back.

“Great!” She shoved Adolin aside and skewered an approaching Voidbringer. “And do you, Kaladin… eh, Stormblessed, take me as your wife, however long your religion of choice allows?”

It took a moment for her to gain a few seconds to look at his face. Kaladin met her eyes and smiled, almost giddy. “I do.”

“Fantastic. Who’s next?”

Adolin waved her over, and she fell into Vinestance so he could divert some attention to impromptu vows. “Do you, Kaladin--are we just going with Stormblessed?--Kaladin Stormblessed, take me as your husband, for better or for worse and for as long as you’ll have me?”

Shallan honestly thought she heard Kaladin giggle a bit, but she dismissed it as a fragment of her imagination.

“I do.”

“Don’t know why you wouldn’t.” Adolin took a precious few seconds to strike a pose and wink at Kaladin.

“Storming lighteyed brightlord.”

“Rude.” He grinned anyway. “Shallan Davar, do you take me as your husband, as my cousin intended so long ago?”

“I don’t think Jasnah knew _this_ was going to happen.” Shallan kicked a Voidbringer away. “And that was for purely financial reasons. This… this definitely isn’t.” She smiled at him again. “And I definitely do.”

“Always trying to outdo me,” Kaladin scoffed, smashing at the approaching line of opponents. “Do you, Shallan Davar, take me as your husband so we can annoy the storms out of each other and everyone around us?”

“I do! As long as we both shall live!” Shallan briefly wondered if she could simply pick Adolin up and swing him at the Voidbringers. Dismissing the idea, she hacked away at them in a vague attempt to lessen Kaladin’s workload. “Assuming, of course, no one kills us and tragically ends our reign of terror.”

“Or that we don’t kill each other.”

Adolin snorted. “You two are going to be the death of me. I can feel it.”

“We’ll all kill each other, then. Truly an ideal marriage.”

“Adolin Kholin,” Kaladin shouted above the chaos. “Do you take me as your husband, in, uh, less than optimal health or basically optimal health, with basically optimal health being significantly less likely--as long as we can stand each other?”

“I do.”

Shallan punted the last Voidbringer carcass from the area, and they all beamed breathlessly at each other.

Dalinar’s voice made them all jump. They’d forgotten he was officiating. “Then by the power Invested in me by the Stormfather and Honor and whoever _storming_ else cares to give me authority--”

Several nearby Voidbringers leaped at him.

“However you want to do this--” Dalinar smacked one away, snarling. “You may--” He swore, loudly. “Stop interrupting my son’s wedding! You may ki--” He flung another across the battlefield. “Just storming _kiss!_ ”

Kaladin got to Adolin first, tilting his chin up with two fingers and threading his other gauntleted hand through Adolin’s (sweaty, gross) hair. Shallan hoped they kept it relatively short--this was no time to be so vulnerable, and she and Dalinar could only fend off so many opportunistic Voidbringers while they had their celebratory makeout session. Fortunately, both of them kept their current situation in mind. Adolin let go of Kaladin and dragged Shallan in for a brief kiss, carefully brushing back the strands of (also sweaty, gross) hair that had escaped her ponytail.

“Care to break it up?” Dalinar called. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a battle here!”

Shallan pulled back to glare in his direction. “I haven’t even kissed both of my husbands yet!”

“I thought we were being very time conservative,” Adolin grumbled.

“He is right, though. We do need to--”

Shallan grabbed Kaladin and proceeded to dip him dramatically. Thank the Almighty for Shardplate, otherwise she probably would’ve dropped him. As it was, their rather extreme height difference made for a slightly comical picture, but Shallan didn’t care enough to pull him back up before kissing him. Kaladin tasted like salt and copper--in other words, not that great--but she held it as long as she could justify before swinging him back up again.

Dalinar grumbled, but smiled affectionately at them. “Let’s go win this, so you can go home and officially celebrate.”

Shallan grinned. “Yes, _Dad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about the Cosmere at hoidthevoid.tumblr.com or message me privately on my personal (charjo.tumblr.com) to scream about Shakadolin w me. please. i have no one to scream with


End file.
